


A pet for a pet

by Starlightowl99



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Blood, Demons, Devil, Dom/sub, Evil, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Hakyeon is only mentioned, Hell, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Master/Pet, Nephilim, Torture, Violence, Wonshik is only mentioned, a it fluff, yeah can you believe it really a little bit fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Just a small drabble about Taekwoonletting his pet (Hongbin) have a pet.I have really no idea what i should summarize here, just read it.





	A pet for a pet

When they arrived at the cell - the cell really was built into a mountain, a mountain in the middle of hell used as a huge prison. Hongbin had sometimes a hard time to believe what’s happening. Taekwoon seemed to have a love for the dramatic or he may loves living the cliche. Hongbin is not sure about that and he doesn't dare to ask- Taekwoon create an opening by touching the white surface. It looked like thick milky glass but it swirls and drifts as soon as it gets touched. He wasn't often visiting this place with his king. He hates it. The massive amount of tortured and ruined souls, screaming for mercy, is to much for him. He doesn't mind the progresses the souls went through -Taekwoon teached him well about torturing. The psychological and the physical ways. He was eager and willing to learn- but the insanity from their ruined souls that's what makes him feel uncomfortable at this place. Further he knows very well what is lurking in the darkness down here.

Folding back his wings and gesturing Hongbin to enter first the devil smiles at the Nephilim, it's one of those wicked smiles -funny that he came so far to be able to tell how much different the devil can smile- he has when he had something planned that also includes him. But it's a warm wicked one, not a evil wicked one like he had often in the past. So Hongbin trusts him and goes first.   
As soon as they entered -Hongbin can hear how the surface close itself again. It sounds like splinted glass repairs itself again, like needles scratching over glass and like breaking ice- and Hongbins eyes got used to the darkness and slight light in the cell he sees an angel -or what seemed to be one. It looks more like the shadow of an angel- kneeling on the dirty and rocky ground almost naked. What once was a shirt is hanging down on him in shreds and the trousers aren't looking better. Hongbin wonders but doesn't ask. He is sure soon he will know what's this is about.

He feels Taekwoons hand on his waist and automatically leans his back against his warm chest. Craving for a touch like a cat. Feeling safe in a very strange way. What he could never deny is the fact that after all what happened his heart decided to love the most dangerous creature in the universe and he needs it. Love… the most strange word someone could use in that kind of relationship anyway. Though he needs Taekwoon. The devil became his anchor in that irritating world of darkness and a drug for his life. “Remember him?” the devil whispers into his ear while pulling him as near as possible as if he still was afraid Hongbin would ran away from him. Hongbin blinks at him, irritated then narrowing his eyes to study the angel. The more he looks at him the more he thinks he knows him until it hits him. It's the angel who attacked and hurt him that one night. “Yes i do…why?” he whispers back tilting his head slightly looking at the ruined soul. Now he is curious what Taekwoon had planned for him. 

Sure he gets slowly used to Taekwoon and his ‘love’ for him. In the end Hongbin will never forget what he went through. There was also the unseen line between him not even a real fallen angel and the fact Taekwoon was the king of hell. A simple nephilim as the king's lover. Not even an pureblood fallen. Fate is strange.   
The devil has his special way to let him feel his love, yet Hongbin has to be honest to say he really tries and give his best. Also the Sex was amazing now, it was from the beginning he has to admit but he would never say this out loud, never ever! He feels more alive now, more love not just used like a simple toy, no wrong he likes to get used by Taekwoon but in a good way not in a toxic abused way how it was in the past.

Taekwoon gave him so much during their relationship he just couldn't enjoy at the beginning due to the toxic love who was about to destroy him. Things finally start to change and he finds himself enjoying the power he has now quiet much. He changed too. He became more demonic, more evil if he wanted or not. His once human side got replaced by something demonic bit by bit and he may isn't even a normal nephilim anymore. Maybe he even became a totally new creature. He feels different at last. He thought it was Taekwoons fault, because of his blood because of their bond. He denied long that this was always a part of him too, sealed, just waiting to get released. Looking back now he wonders why, after all what happened. Maybe he feared to become the same as the devil? That could be, seemed logical. These thoughts made him almost laugh. Oh he became is very own little psycho. 

The angel is chained up on his wrists, fixed to the ground same with his feets. Black chains, shimmering metallic and do they have eyes? They are looking… alive? Hongbin blinks three time until he noticed that the chains are actually black snake like creatures, holding the angel in position by digging their fangs and teeth into his flesh. It looks very very painful. There is a black liquid leaking from some deep cuts on his body and wings. Shimmering and looking viscous. It must be blood Hongbin thinks. Scratches are all over the body. His wings are spread wide… someone ripped through them, along them, in a very cruel way. They lost lots of feathers due that. Looking closer he sees that there are chains attached on them too. Real chains this time. Forcefully pinned through the wings base. There is blood leaking too. Holding them in place. One wing has a very strange angle where it comes out from the body. Seems broken.

The angel looks horrible. Body limp between the chains and in so much pain. He looks like a living corpse. Splits are flying above him where once a magnificent golden halo shined bright. The brightness is gone, now it's more like a shadow of a halo. The splits are black. Broken halo, black wings, he saw that on someone else… His brain need a bit time to add all the informations together. Some bells are ringing in his mind when he finally remembered. Wonshik! Only that the he looked way more prideful, powerful and healthy than this living corpse here. As soon as Hongbin realises what happened to the angel it hits him like ice cold water. That angel is fallen, it lost gods grace. It's a real fallen angel.

“Hmmm" the devil mumbles softly “watch him closely. I will make his life depending on your decision.” and before Hongbin could say anything in response Taekwoon let go of him, walking towards the angel. Wings slightly spread. It looks like a frame of deep black shadows around him. A threatening gesture. The nephilim wonders. He should decide? Why? About what? The fallen angel is shaking violently and makes himself as small as possible with every step Taekwoon approaches him. Whimpering like a dog, no behaving like a dog describes it better. He shows submission with every single body cell. Pure animalic instincts are controlling him. Hongbin notices it's all about surviving. The fallen angel lost his strength and spirit long time ago.

“M- mercy my Ki- King.” he stammers between some sobs. “I- I beg- beg you.”  
“Be silent scum! You aren't worth talking to me.” Taekwoon growls at the fallen angel in a surprisingly deep voice and hisses, baring his fangs. Making the damaged body jerking, chains are jangling. The angel looks like he is about to scream from all the pain rocking through his body. Hongbin never heared Taekwoon talking like that until now. Never heared the devils voice like THAT. Not SO cold, not SO emotionless, not SO poisonous, not SO cruel… not so... deadly. It surprises him so much that even he takes a step back out of a reflex.   
Not even once in their whole relationship Taekwoon had treat him like this or spoke to him like THAT. For his first time he noticed how much the devil must have liked him from the start.

Very deep inside his mind the Nephilim had a guess what's may gonna happen next and a strange feeling makes it appearance in him. It feels like… pity for the fallen angel. That almost made him snort but he suppresses the sound, keeping it for himself. That ex angel tried to kill him and he really has no time to feel some mercy for him.   
When the devil came to stop next to the fallen angel he grabbed him rough by his throat, the limp body stiffens, tilting his head back is a sharp move, making him gasp and scream. It's a horrible sound, there is no way to describe this sound understandable, yet it sounds wonderful in Hongbins ears. He truly become rotten he thinks for himself. Due to the harsh treatment the body moves and the fangs from the snakes are cutting deeper into the flesh. Hongbin concentrates on the angel again and wonders but due Taekwoons move he finally can admire the whole body. Would be almost a shame… there is a filthy thought very deep down in his mind. It will depend on him, hu? But there is one question he later needs to ask the devil first.

The devil gives the fallen angel a look out of cold, emotionless white eyes and the fallen angel can't stop shaking, can't stop crying, looking at his new king with fearful wide eyes. Filled with horror and it's clearly mirrored on his face, Hongbin can see and he knows, he knows that Taekwoons eyes had changed, those creepy horrifying eyes. When he has all six wings out and slips in his angel mode, baring his fangs and looking at you with those creepy white snake eyes you start praying to a god you never know you believed in.  
Pale lips parted to speak but… all Hongbin can hear coming out are whimpers and a very fast breathing. Whimpers begging for mercy. For letting his poor soul alive. He really sounds like an animal.

Out of the blue Taekwoon starts to speak again and there is no more irritating contrast then his now soft voice to his actual personality. It seems so wrong. “There are a few things i really hate. Betrayal for example.” he paused, tightening his grip, making the fallen angel gasping for air “If someone hurts my family… or...” he tilts the fallen angels head a bit more towards him “trying to kill my family.” His voice gets a dangerous tone yet it's calm bit cold then he jerks at the fallen angel again just to make the snakes snapping. The pain and desperation in the scream, when the snakes digging deeper into his flesh, gets absorbed by the darkness lingering around and it feels so good, sounds so wonderful in the nephilims ears. Hearing an angel, ex angel he corrects himself, screaming like that, seeing him destroyed like that, all because he tried to touch him, hurt him, kill him. There is no denying in how good it feels. How much it pleases him. He really should thank Taekwoon later in his own ways. Hongbin starts to shiver in anticipation thinking about it.

It got darker in the cell. He was so pleased about the tortured ex angel he hadn't realised. Also colder... When he looks away from the ex angel at Taekwoon he sees is a small diabolic smile on his face. “You aren't worth anything scum!” He growls again and now Hongbin is sure he saw a movement in the shadows. Something else was in here with them and it gives him the creeps. He knows what's in there. In rare moment like this he wishes himself as near as possible to Taekwoon, clinging onto him, assured by his presence against THEM. 

The fallen angel must have noticed too. Black shimmering tears are trailing along pale temples. Shaking hard. Panting fast. Wailing. Taekwoon is holding his throat tight not letting him go and then, then Hongbin starts to see them. They are moving. Slowly like they want to milk every drop of fear from the ex angel. Oh they truly are enjoying this scenery. The shadows. Soulless creatures. Darker than black can ever be. Everything on them is black, the eyes if attached, the teeth and fangs, tongue, the horns, claws, spikes, EVERYTHING. They are either a moving black mass or existing on it's own with a strange consistency. Sometimes solid and hard or solid and weak, smoky or like mist. Thin or thick. Sometimes stiff and stern that not even a bullet can hit through them. They are unreal. They shouldn't exist yet they do. Ready to eat you, swallow you, nullifying your existence. Born from the devil. They are lingering there in the darkness, not attacking yet, waiting for an order. Craving for the ex angel, thirsty for his soul, his blood and his life. Taking him in, making him one of his kind.

They would never hurt him, the opposite happened to be exact. For some kind of reason the shadows loved him almost as strong as they loved Taekwoon. He found out by accident. Taekwoon explained him he told them a lot about him and however they accepted him as a master. He even has his own shadow now, protecting him. A wyrm similar to Taekwoons. Hiding his true form, lingering around his neck as a black snake formed collar. But having so much of them in such a small room makes him still very uncomfortable.   
The devil let go of the fallen angels throat, moving further behind him, stroking torturous slow along the destroyed wings. “I would love seeing you getting ripped apart.” he lowers his head speaking next to the fallen angels ear “bit by bit. Listen to your beautiful screaming when my creatures eating you up from the inside and outside.” If there is is a next level to violently shaking the fallen angel archived it. At this point Hongbin realises that the fallen angel never tried to speak again or beg for mercy and his pitiful soul. It fascinates him and he wonders how much did the devil do to make him such a wrecked mess. 

Should he be shocked that the scene fascinates him? Thinking a few seconds about it, Hongbin admits to himself with no shame he would watch him die. Watching the shadows swallowing him. He is more afraid of the shadows in general than the cruel scene they would make him look at. Taekwoon truly made him to his own, ruined his soul, made him rotten and it's way too late to get back from the person he is now to the person he was. He doesn't even want to get back. The devil went quiet and stepping away from the shaking ex angel letting him wait in fear, walking towards Hongbin again. As soon as he approaches him his emotions changed completely. A turn from 180 degrees. Hongbin could see the worry in Taekwoons eyes or… maybe a bit fear? Was there a glimpse of fear in the devils eyes? That irritates him. He doesn't want Taekwoon looking at him like that. Doesn't want his king worrying about him. It frightens him and makes him sad at the same time. So he reaches out to him. Not thinking about why and what he is doing for a second. 

Automatically Hongbin moved grabbing Taekwoon by his arms pushing himself towards him. He could feel the relief coming from the devil. Could feel him kind of relaxing. Taekwoon carefully lay his hands around his waist again. Pushing him even closer, nuzzling into his hair. Breathing, sucking in the smell of his nephilim, of his love. “Sorry i didn't wanted to frighten you. I thought...” he whispers never finishing the sentence. Hongbin let the sentence recall in his head, irritated for a moment when it hits him. Taekwoon may was really afraid of scaring him off again, at least he was very very worried. Maybe the devil thought he was finally used to this. He should be used to this side he saw him often enough threatening enemies or punishing souls… but it still creeps him out a bit. Again Taekwoon surprised him. Again his heart skips a beat and a warm wave of emotions run through him. In moments like this Hongbin was sure that Taekwoon really feels something for him. 

“Hmmm” Hongbin pressed his body stronger on Taewoons and let his wings free to embrace there two bodies. Feathers brushing over feathers. It is the first time in their whole relationship so far he surprised the devil. His wings are still a critical topic for him having a hard time to accept them. It got better but he needs time to accept his true self to these days. Taekwoon made a quiet noise out of surprise. “My love.” it sounds so strange hearing the devil softly whispering words like that to him but he did it for a while now and didn't stopped “say…” he takes one hand under Hongbins chin making him softly face him “i really have no need for that little scum anymore. Originally i planned to kill him but then… i had another idea.” He slightly tilts his head looking almost amused now at the nephilim “Do you want your own pet?” and here comes that wicked grin again he saw on the devils face at the beginning. So that's what this is about! He had a guess but never thought it will be happen. 

Hongbin gasps, his wings are twitching. The thought of an own pet flutters him. It sounds… tempting. He didn't even know if he was allowed to have one maybe because of that he never thought about one. He still sees himself as a pet for Taekwoon because in private, in bed that situation hadn’t changed. Taekwoon was his master, he was his pet simple as that. But the way it is now he is totally ok with it. If someone would ask him now about it he would confess that he loves it. He’d never got so much pleasure during sex. Being the devils personally, favorite pet makes him feel prideful nowadays because no one ever came so far. No one ever melted the devils heart in such a way getting rewarded with real love from him. But having an own pet as a pet? That's exactly what he wonders and what he wants to know.

He must have thought that question loud already because Taekwoon gives a short laughter. “Why not?” he whispers, sweet, lurking “I’m the king, then you can be the tamer.” He removes his hand from Hongbins chin letting it glide down following the nephilims body line towards the waist again. Shivers are running down Hongbins spine. “Isn't it logic that the king only, prefers the master of pets, their tamer as his own favorite pet.” Hongbin is lost in that sweet sinful voice. It crawls under his skin makes him wanting more. Taekwoon waits a few seconds before he goes on. Hongbin knows he isn't finished yet so he stays quiet. “Someone needs to teach the lower ones don't you think so… little rabbit?” How can someone make simple words sound so sinful. Hongbin is about to moan. He feels hot. Not just because of how much the devil turned him on again also because of the thought using that fallen angel for his very own pleasure. For getting the privilege to be the master for many more in the future. Taekwoon hums, pleased at the reaction he gets from the nephilim. 

“You want him don't you?” he mumbles, nibbling at Hongbins lower lip now. The nephilim pants.  
“Yes.” it almost sounds like a moan, almost.  
“Yes my king please let me have him.” he whispers, clutches his hands slightly in Taekwoons shirt. The devil bites lightly in his lip he is sucking while frowning a bit. “I told you not to address me like that if it's not official…please” Hongbin is startled again. Please? The devil really surprises him much in the last times. He can't get enough of this emotion he feels when Taekwoon is like that. It's like a drug, making him feel high and loved. But he knows it's still a long way to go. Sometimes Taekwoon falls back into some old habits. Hongbin doesn't mind it rougher, he loves it actually -only the devil has a different definition of rough- though he can endure those moments now. It’s okay. They remember him how much he should treasure the very kind and tender moments.

“But if my pets call me master… i feel strange calling you master too.” he frowns let his hands wander along the devils chest and looks Taekwoon deep into his brown-purple eyes. He always loved the purple shades in them. “So how should i address you then if i want to difference that, my king?” looking out of wide puppy like eyes. Taekwoon loves when he looks at him like that. Yes Hongbin truly learned how to seduce the devil, Taekwoon thinks, smiling. “I don't care as long as you don't use my title in that situation as i told you to use my name when we are alone… little rabbit… stop seducing me you little snake.” he whispers but he still smiles. So he isn't angry Hongbin is relieved.   
The nephilim hums “I think about something, my king. Maybe i call you sir then.” this time he is the one giving a sly smile.   
“Anyways i’m sure you will find a solution to that little rabbit.” Lips are brushing as the devil leans in giving him a soft kiss whispering “He is yours.” against his lips before he softens his grip around Hongbins waist. Signaling him he can go. 

“I will leave you two alone. Don't worry the cells open for you too. Just touch the surface and order them to open.”  
Taekwoon caress with soft strokes of his thumb over Hongbins cheek.   
“I’ll meet you later for dinner, love?” he doesn't need to say “call me if there is trouble” because the devil can feel it and he always is here, protecting his nephilim from trouble. Slowly Hongbin folds his wings back -he totally forgot about them in his excitement now- and let go of Taekwoon.   
“Of course… Taekwoon.” he quietly responds afraid he speaks the name to loud. It is really strange calling the devil by his name but Hongbin gets used to it bit by bit. How long will it take he doesn't sound careful anymore during speaking the name? Well time will tell.   
A last soft kiss letting him feel Taekwoons true love for him, the feeling wants him gasping after air, then the devil is gone and he is alone.   
Looking hungry at the fallen angel. 

Hongbin never underestimates Taekwoon. He always feared and respected his power. He saw a glimpse of his true strength once and he wishes he never has to see it again. There is just… he never thought about his own strength. He always thought he was weak because he only compared himself to Taekwoon or Hakyeon. Wonshik pointed that out to him one day during a talk. Not realising the others around him. As a normal nephilim he was strong enough to fight a normal angel. He was strong enough to keep up with Sanghyuk. The more he thinks about it the more confident he gets.   
Now it's him walking up towards the almost dead fallen angel. He truly needs to watch himself from a new perspective. Wonshik was right about that. Staying in front of that small whimpering fragile creature. Truly a dog. His dog now.   
“Look at me dog.” he surprises himself with his quiet but steady and deep voice. The fallen angel submissively looks up at him out of reddish brown eyes. Swollen from all the crying. Black trails from the tears smeared along the pale cheeks. At this very special moment watching a fallen angel squirm under his gaze, inhaling the fear towards him, recognizing and accepting the submission for him... 

From a real fallen angel.  
Towards him.  
A small nephilim. 

“Ma- Master?” oh what a wonderful voice his little dog actually has.   
Something in him starts feeling thirsty. Something in him wants more.  
Something in him crawls up, killing the last bit human part he once ever had inside him.  
“That's right.” he smiles, it's not a nice smile “Tell me your name dog.” his voice gets sharper when he adds “Your angel name.” he let his hand slide through brown hair, matching the eyes with some reddish strands of hair. “Master, ple- please" he whines at Hongbin. Giving out his angel name is like selling his soul to him. The real name of an angel inherits power. That's why Taekwoon only gave his name to the closest family members and no one of them ever would think about using his name against him. So, Hongbin thinks, the fallen angel tries to fight back to him. How amusing. Does the ex angel really think just because he isn't the devil he goes softer on him?

Hongbin close his eyes for a glimpse of seconds just to open then again. When he does his eyes turned silver with a hint of ice blue light in them. Glowing in the dark cell like cold fire. Cold and emotionless.  
He then grabs into the ex angels hair and tugs at it, jerking his head back violently, making the fallen angel exposing his throat to him. The ex angel gasps and starts panting again. He whines. Eyes are widening filled with much more fear but not as much as he saw in them before. Oh he could change that. He gives the angel an evil smile before he slightly bends down, whispering in his ears “Who do you think you are, dog? Fighting back at me already?!.” he hisses, sounds very much snake like. That sounds seem to trigger the ex angel. He goes as submissive as possible in under a second.  
“Cha-” the fallen angel tries to speak but his voice breaks.  
“Your little pitiful life and your ruined soul depend on my mercy.” Hongbin goes on moves towards the ex angels throat, snapping at him with his fangs. Making him bleed a bit by cutting along the thin skin with them. 

“Chansik" the ex angel shouts trembling in fear again. Hongbin had the shadows allowed to come nearer. As much as he still fears them on his own in situations like that he isn't afraid to use them. The are about a palm away to touch the angel and he can't see them in this position but he can feel them. Hongbin is pretty sure Taekwoon used them already to torture the fallen angel a lot. Tears forming in the ex angels eyes, a trembling body shaking violently again, panting fast. Chains are jangling through the hard shaking even affects the wings. Fascinating that the fallen angel is still able to cry tears after all the treatment he went through. Hongbin let go of his hair, hand sliding under the fallen angels chin, forcing him to face Hongbins cold eyes and his angry glare. “Chansik…” he starts with a dangerously calm voice. Something in the fallen angel crumbles after hearing his name from the nephilim. Something crashes, shatters into fine pieces. Hongbin is pretty sure he had him broken by now. “Don't you ever underestimate me again, don't you ever fight me again, don't you ever DISAPPOINT me again, dog!” his voice gets sharper with every word until he nearly growls at the end “or i won't hesitate to use THEM again on you!” he adds calm at the end.  
“I’ll be good.” black tears falling out of beautiful eyes, he whispers but it's so quiet that it's almost not understandable.  
Hongbin says nothing just stares further on his new pet. Testing if the fallen angel understands. Not moving at all.   
“I’ll- I will- will be go-od master.” he cries desperately and he sounds so wonderful broken. 

“Oh you will.” he is back to smiling at the ex angel, back into petting his hair “I’m sure you will.” softly stroking through it. The fallen angel jerks under his touch.   
He never felt more powerful in his whole existence. A simple word, a simple gesture and he could crush that soul.   
It never was clear to him but now in this very own moment Hongbin realises how powerful he really is. 

Because his greatest power is also his greatest weakness.   
The devils love.

He smiles.  
It's evil.

He learned from THE best.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah again a small drabble from my Lucifer AU.  
> My brain comes up with nice stuff but nothing that i can use for my main story.  
> I hate my brain. T.T
> 
> This takes place way, way, far away in the future of the LeoBin relationship i thought of.
> 
> Have fun reading it and if you are a lovely person please leave Kudos.  
> If you aren´t to lazy i would be happy about a comment.  
> Share your thoughts with me please XD


End file.
